Question: To get to work each morning, William takes a horse 3.21 kilometers and a bike 3.08 kilometers. In total, the journey takes 46.2 minutes. How many kilometers is William's journey in total?
To find the total distance William travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on horse + distance on bike = total distance. ${3}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${8}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ William travels 6.29 kilometers in total.